gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gundam Meister
Gundam Meisters (German for "masters") are pilots in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (and side stories), who are approved by Veda and Celestial Being to operate the mobile units labeled "Gundams". Once selected and approved by Veda, a Meister is assigned to service under tactical supervision by their coordinators. Not all Meisters joined Celestial Being under their own will, some were drafted/forced into the organization for their skills. The organization is tolerant of members of lesser backgrounds for the sake of achieving their goals. Both Krung Thep and Fereshte have Meisters of criminal backgrounds, but were chosen for their exceptional mobile suit piloting skills. All Meisters go through military training and abide by their code of secrecy. Breaking the code of a Meister is considered a severe consequence and can be punishable by death. Meisters like Marlene Vlady and Fon Spaak have special explosive neck bracelets that can kill them instantly if they are deemed a necessary sacrifice. By A.D. 2312, the term Meister is a loosely applied term, only still relevant to Celestial Being. All of Innovators themselves are technically Gundam Meisters as all their mobile suits are all technically masked Gundams and accepted by Veda (through forced hacking). Celestial Being Celestial Being recruited Gundam Meisters for their armed interventions or development in their Gundams. Most of the recorded Gundam Meisters were recommended by Veda. However, after losing Veda in A.D. 2307, Celestial Being started recruiting pilots themselves, who they deemed are worthy in piloting their machines. First Generation Gundam Meister(s) Not much is explained in the specific duties of the First Generation Gundam Meisters, though it is clear that they were sent to secret armed interventions unknown to public and history records. ;*Ribbons Almark : The pilot of the first Gundam to be equipped with solar furnace, the 0 Gundam. Ribbons later defected from his duties to pursue his own set of interest. Second Generation Gundam Meisters Aside from the secret armed interventions, the Second Generation Gundam Meisters were assigned for the further development of Gundams. They test the Gundams in wide variations of combat and develop their specific type of abilities. ;*Ruido Resonance : Ruido was the pilot of Gundam Astraea. He was killed while in duty. ;*Marlene Vlady : Marlene was the pilot of Gundam Abulhool. She was killed while in duty. ;*Chall Acustica : Chall was the pilot of Gundam Plutone. Years later, She was the commanding officer of the the branch group of Celestial Being, Fereshte, before it disbanded. ;*Gundam Meister 874 (Hanayo) : Hanayo, also known as Gundam Meister 874, was the pilot of Gundam Saldalsuud and Gundam Artemie. She was also a member of Fereshte years later, but left with Fon Spaak after the group disbanded. ;*Hixar Fermi : Hixar was Grave's companion and piloted the support unit, GN Sefer. He also piloted the upgraded version of Second Generation Gundam, Gundam Saldalsuud. Hixar now serves as Veda's secret agent. ;*Hayana : A registered Gundam Meister in Veda's files. She now accompanies Hixar in his missions from Veda. ;*Fon Spaak : Fon was the Gundam Meister under the command of Fereshte. He piloted the upgraded versions of the Second Generation Gundams. Fon was never heard of after Fereshte disbanded. Third - Fifth Generation Gundam Meisters The Third Generation Gundam Meisters are the Gundam Meisters who prioritized the events that are to happen in A.D. 2307. The earlier Gundam Meister, Grave Violento, was responsible in gathering other Gundam Meisters for the Third Generation Gundam units. Most of the latter Meisters (Setsuna, Allelujah, Tieria, Lockon II) became the Meisters of the latter Generations of Gundam units as well (Third-Fifth Generation Gundams). ;*Grave Violento : Grave was the pilot of the Gundam Rasiel. He was assigned by Veda to scout for the Third Generation Gundam Meisters. He died after his last battle. ;*Setsuna F. Seiei : Setsuna was the pilot of Gundam Exia. Five years later, he abandoned the Exia for 00 Gundam. He's still active and in A.D. 2314, pilots a new model 00 QanT. ;*Lockon Stratos : Neil Dylandy - The first Lockon Stratos piloted the Gundam Dynames. He was killed in combat during the UN's Operation Fallen Angels. : Lyle Dylandy - Lockon piloted Cherudim Gundam. In A.D. 2314, Lockon pilots the Gundam Zabanya. ;*Allelujah Haptism : Allelujah was the pilot of Gundam Kyrios and Arios Gundam. He retired as Gundam Meister in A.D. 2312, but returned two years later to pilot Gundam Harute. ;*Tieria Erde : Tieria piloted the Gundam Virtue and Gundam Nadleeh in A.D. 2307. During the return of Celestial Being in A.D. 2312, he piloted the Seravee Gundam and Seraphim Gundam. He was killed in combat, but later integrated into Veda as part of its consciousness. He now pilots the Gundam Raphael. Unconfirmed/Potential Gundam Meisters This is the list of potential Gundam Meisters of Celestial Being that either did not got recommended by Veda or did not get the chance to pilot a Gundam. ;*Lasse Aeon : Lasse was one of the candidate to be a Gundam Meister. He was the former pilot of GNR-001 GN Arms. In A.D. 2312, he briefly piloted the 0 Gundam A.C.D. ;*Eco Calore : Like Lasse, Eco was a candidate to be a Gundam Meister. He was a member of Fereshte before it disbanded. ;*Amy Zimbalist : Though he was not related to Celestial Being, Amy was a potential candidate to be a Gundam Meister. Amy is the Federation's Ace Pilot, piloting the Advance GN-X. ;*Lichtendahl Tsery : Lichty was the pilot of Ptolemaios in A.D. 2307. He died during the UN's Operation Fallen Angels. ;*Marie Parfacy : After defecting from A-Laws, Soma/Marie piloted the GNR-101A GN Archer. Marie now accompanies Allelujah and left Celestial Being. ;*Saji Crossroad : Saji was the pilot of GNR-010 0 Raiser. He later left Celestial Being to take care of Louise Halevy. Gundam Throne Meisters The Trinity is the group of Gundam Meisters Alejandro and Ribbons created to replace the Third Generation Gundam Meisters. ;*Johann Trinity : Johann piloted the Gundam Throne Eins. He was killed in combat. ;*Michael Trinity : Johann piloted the Gundam Throne Zwei. He was killed in combat. ;*Nena Trinity : Nena piloted the Gundam Throne Drei. After her brothers were killed by Ali-Al Saachez, she became a servant under Wang Liu Mei. She was later killed in combat. Innovators The Innovators (Innovade Group) are not under Celestial Being. However, most of the Innovades under Innovators are known to be combat-type, recommended by Veda to be potential Gundam Meisters. ;*Ribbons Almark : Ribbons is a former Gundam Meister. He is also the leader of Innovators. He piloted the Reborns Gundam/Cannon and 0 Gundam A.C.D. ;*Bring Stabity : Bring Stabity was the pilot of GRM Gundam and Black Plutone Gundam. He also piloted Garazzo, but later was killed in combat. ;*Revive Revival : Revive piloted the Gadessa. He was killed in combat. ;*Hiling Care : Hiling piloted the Gadessa and later the Garazzo. She was killed in combat. ;*Devine Nova : Devine piloted the mobile armour, the Empress. He was killed in combat. ;*Anew Returner : Anew was a spy under the Innovators. She piloted the Gaddess but was later killed in combat. Innovades There are some Innovades that are neither in Celestial Being nor in Innovators that pilot Gundams. ;*Beside Pain :Beside is a combat-type Innovade responsible in piloting the 1 Gundam. He was killed in combat. Part of his personality was later revive in form of Leif Recitativo. Others There are some people who are neither recommended by Veda, nor approved by Celestial Being, but were able to get their hands on Gundam Type unit machines. ;*Louise Halevy : Louise was given the Regnant by Ribbons to pilot against Celestial Being. Unknown to Louise, the Regnant was a Gundam-type machine, with its face slightly configurated. Louise later resigned from her duties as MS pilot. ;*Ali Al-Saachez : Ali Al-Saachez was able to pilot the Gundam Throne Zwei in A.D. 2307. Five years later, Ribbons gave Ali another chance to pilot a Gundam, Arche Gundam. He was killed outside of his mobile suit in A.D. 2312. Category:Anno Domini Category:Anno Domini characters Category:Anno Domini Category:Anno Domini characters